


Do you love me?

by Woahman



Category: Noblesse, Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Dude all i want is some Regis and Rael, M/M, but there's nothin', i can't be the only one right?, i made this but i wanna read something good man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woahman/pseuds/Woahman
Summary: Rael finally realizes how he feels but could he have been too late? When Regis goes missing after his sorta confession how will Rael react? Was it somehow his fault? Where on Earth is Regis?





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone could just fuck off.   
Rael had just finished a fight with some member of the Union, and he was honestly ready to pass out right then right there.   
The fight had taken a lot longer and required a lot more effort than Rael had wanted to put forth and now nobody would leave him alone to the peace and quiet of his mind.  
He was already a pissy person by nature and now everyone couldn't seem to mind their own business, they all suddenly seemed to want to know what went on in full detail, he knew they were just trying to help or some shit like that, but he was so done. All he wanted was to lie down and sleep for the next few days, the only person who seemed to understand this at the moment was, as much as he hated to admit it, Regis. If Seira were here he probably wouldn't have been annoyed with her but she was in Lukdonia reporting in with the Lord. Of course Rai and Frankenstein weren't agitating him either but that was a given.  
"Yeah, but what happened after you passed out?" Tao questioned for the fifth time in the past ten minutes.  
That had been it, that was what snapped the final straw, what threw him over the edge, Rael stood up causing the chair to tumble backwards making a loud crash.  
"OBVIOUSLY I WOULDN'T KNOW I WAS PASSED OUT!" Rael shouted at Tao.   
M-21 immediately stood up to defend Tao,   
"Calm the fuck down! We're just trying to figure out what the hell happened out their today!"   
Takeo nodded in agreement but still held '-21 back as Regis grabbed Rael's arm to keep him from jumping M-21.  
Just as Rael was going to retort back Regis moved in between the two, facing Rael his hands on his shoulders. He looked straight into Rael's eyes and said in a language that only he and Rael used and understood,  
"You didn't do anything wrong, they're just trying to help Rael. Just calm down a moment before you make a mess of things." Regis's voice was set in a soothing tone and the language change completely surprised the trio of modified humans but Rael almost seemed not to notice as he easily switched to the same language to reply to Regis.  
"I don't care what they're trying to do! They're asking stupid questions I know they know the answers to! Can't they just leave me be!" Rael was a little more calm but still shouting at Regis, only now the trio couldn't understand him.  
"I'll talk it out with them. Okay? Just go rest a while and cool your head. Nobody is thinking straight and we're all tired out okay?" Regis was still talking softly despite Rael's yelling.  
The trio watched as the two exchanged words, they could only guess what they were saying, but by the way Rael kept gesturing towards them and yelling, he was still angry over something and Regis was obviously trying to calm him down before he broke something...or someone.  
Regis finally managed to calm Rael down, after a couple close calls and, from what the trio could tell, death threats, and get him to use his inside voice. Rael stalked away to his bedroom and Regis apologized to the trio, saying that Rael really didn't mean it he was just tired they could ask questions later after they all had had time to process the events of the night. After their exchange Regis began to make his way to his own room. The trio stared after the two realizing that Rael had gone into Regis's room, he must really be tired... Regis saw this as well and looked as confused as the others before going through the door, concerned for Rael.


	2. Night 1

      Regis walked into his room slightly wary of what he would find. He was expecting to be yelled at but when he looked inside all he saw was a tired Rael face first in his pillow shirt on the ground next to the bed and pants somewhere unknown. Rael curled himself around Regis's pillow and patted the space next to him, urging Regis to go onto the bed. Regis sighed but took off his jacket and pants, deciding to keep his shirt on. As soon as Regis climbed into his bed he snatched his pillow from Rael and put it into its original position, resting his head on it. Rael seemed irked by the sudden removal of the pillow but made no move to retrieve it, instead wrapping his arms around Regis and putting his head on the pillow, their faces only centimeters apart. Regis seemed taken aback but snuggled his face into the crook of Rael's neck, hoping to avoid eye contact but only succeeding in making it a little more intimate. Rael didn't seem to mind though and squeezed Regis a little tighter both of them falling asleep almost immediately after getting comfortable. 

     The next morning was a day off from school so Regis didn't have to get up extremely early but it meant the children would probably come over all day today which was going to cause them to have to get up. Rael opened his eyes first to see the sun streaming through the window and straight into his eyes, he looked down squinting only to see a head of white with a single black stripe down either side still curled up next to him. Rael's sudden movement caused Regis to open his eyes just a crack and he saw another red eye staring right back at him causing him to jump up suddenly. Regis took a moment to take in his surroundings and recall what had happened last night and making sure it was indeed Rael and not some weird person in his bed, not that Rael in his bed wasn't weird. Upon confirming it was indeed Rael he flopped back down onto the bed and heaved a deep sigh, he had only meant to close his eyes for a second but soon found himself back asleep. Rael had watched Regis pop up sit for a second looking around the room then suddenly sit back down sigh and go back to sleep; it was quite the speculation but he was glad he wasn't immediately kicked out of the room and settled back next to Regis hoping to catch a few more moments of sleep. 

     As suspected the children did come by and barged right into the house expecting to be greeted by all their friends only to find Regis missing along with Rael which Shinwoo had deemed the forever pissed suitor. Or FPS for short, pronounced fuh-pss. Ikhan asked Seira if she had seen him today and she replied that she didn't think he had gotten up this morning and to ask Tao. Tao said that he hadn't seen him all morning but that last night Rael had a bit of a fight and Regis had calmed him down, he didn't know where they were now. Rai said he would go get them and made his way to Regis's room opening the door he saw the two of them snuggled up close together sound asleep. He thought about just leaving them there but didn't want them to be caught by Shinwoo barging in the room so he made his way to the side of the bed and gently poked the side a Regis's face. Regis woke up and stared at Rai for a moment before realizing the children were in the living room. He thanked Rai for waking him and Rai left to tell the children Regis would be out in a moment. He took a moment to realize why Rai had seemed to be looking past him while he spoke, Rael was still in his bed, that hadn't been some weird exhaustion driven hallucination. Regis quickly got up and dressed, he also took a moment to try and splash the blush that covered his cheeks off his face, succeeding for the most part returning to his regular pale complexion. He looked back to his bed to see Rael yet again face first in his pillow. He decided to gather up the clothes strewn around the room and fold them neatly so Rael could find them. He looked up from his work to see Rael only inches away so he went over to the side of the bed, leaned down and gently put his lips on the back a Rael's head before the blush returned from before and he rushed out the door to greet the children, he only hoped Rael would wake up by himself.

     Rael, apparently, was a light sleeper and had woken when Rai opened the door and had been content listening to Regis rush around the room preparing for the day instead of rising. True he had started drifting off but he had taken notice when Regis had stopped next to the bed, hoping he wouldn't be kicked out of bed he continued to pretend to be asleep but his mirage almost broke when the boy had leaned down and kissed his head. Luckily he had managed to keep himself calm until Regis left the room. When the door clicked shut, Rael put a hand to the back of his head his thoughts going a mile a minute as his face continued to turn different shades of red. Why was he blushing? Why did he think Regis was cute suddenly?

 

_________________________


	3. Night 2

     The entire day whenever someone aggravated Rael he would begin to yell at them but would suddenly stop and blush lightly before yelling at them to forget it and go back to whatever he had been doing before. This behavior was a welcomed change but a confusing one, why was Rael being less aggressive?  
The children seemed to notice too but he wasn't all rainbows and sunshine, he was still not the most approachable person in the world so they kept their distance. Rael would often just kinda seem to space out, not horribly just like he would be deep in thought for a moment and then fine the next... When they finally got the courage to ask what was up, Rael was back to his usual self and seemed to work out whatever inner turmoil he was going through.  
The children left later in the day deciding not to stay for dinner. After dinner in the Frankenstein household the residents began to retreat to their rooms. Yet again Regis found Rael face down on his bed only this time with his own pillow. Regis thought about kicking him out but he didn't really have a reason to even though he was slightly embarrassed about this mornings events, plus he really was pretty tired out from wandering around with the children so he decided not to instigate a fight and just flopped down next to Rael. Rael didn't think he would actually get to stay two nights and snaked his arms around Regis pulling him closer. After around 1 hour Rael deemed Regis asleep and sat up to look at Regis's face in the moonlight, something he'd been planning since he woke up this morning. Regis was flat on his back his head tilted to the side causing only one side of his face to be visible in the dark room. His hair, which was usually slicked back and in perfect order, was messy and sprawled out on the pillow. Rael reached to brush the hair away from Regis's face and realized how soft it was to touch. Regis flinched slightly when Rael's hand made contact with the cool skin and shifted slightly, ending up in the fetal position grasping Rael's other arm effectively pulling him back onto the bed. When Rael hit the bed with a soft thump Regis opened his eyes and say up a little seeing Rael lying next to him head propped up with his hand. Regis rubbed his eyes and yawned before running his hand through his hair and looking back at Rael processing that the other was fully awake at this time. Rael looked up at Regis and pulled the other down into the bed wrapping his arms around him and tangling their legs together. Regis didn't seem to mind and just wrapped his arms around Rael as well.   
       
     They stayed like that for a moment until Rael leaned his face close to Regis's and pushed their lips together.


	4. Chapter 4

Regis froze in shock.  
"Love you." Rael whispered quietly before laying back down in bed face bright red with embarrassment. Regis stared at Rael's back attempting to process what had just happened. 'Did Rael really just kiss me? Was he just sleep talking? Did he think I was Seira?' All these thoughts raced through Regis's mind. Eventually he got tired of thinking and said to himself he would figure it out tomorrow. He turned the opposite direction of Rael; staring out the window until he drifted off to sleep. 

When Regis woke up the next morning Rael had once again wrapped himself around him, his slightly larger body engulfing Regis's own.  
Regis pried Rael's arms off him and went to go get ready for the day, hoping the sun would wake Rael up. It did and Rael woke up alone in the bed the sounds of Regis getting ready filling his ears. 'Ah' Rael thought ' I would have preferred Regis stayed in bed.' He blushed deeply realizing his own thoughts and buried his face in the pillow before rising and getting himself ready. 

All day at school Regis's mind wandered to what had happened last night. He couldn't tell if Rael had actually meant what he said. He couldn't focus on anything or anyone but Rael... it was annoying the crap out of him. 

On the way home from the arcade the Union decided to pay a visit. Regis yelled at Seira to get the children to safety and warn the others he would hold off the 2 Union members.  
When Seira returned with the others the Union members had been defeated but....Regis was no where to be found, she couldn't even sense him through their connection.

Regis was missing and, as much as it hurt her, possibly dead.


	5. Chapter 5

     A week

A week had gone by

No sign from Regis 

No one seemed to be speaking in the house when the children were not there.  
They kept up the appearance of everything was fine when they were around excusing it as 'oh Regis went to visit his grandfather' but as soon as they left the silence returned.   
Rael was rarely at the house as he was constantly searching the city not even knowing if Regis was even in the same country anymore. For all they know he could have been taken away and be being tortured at the very moment.   
Although these thoughts went through their heads they kept them to themselves hoping to keep up any semblance of 'oh it's fine' going as long as possible.  
The house was solemn and they were beginning to think they would never see the small noble ever again.

It took Rael approximately 1 week and 13 hours to find Regis. Although sometimes he wished he hadn't.

Rael had all but lost hope as he tore through the forest near the park. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he stopped and fell to his knees. He held his face in his hands and all but sobbed when he heard the faint sound of someone breathing. He shot up and listened closer, the breathing sounded close but far too ragged and far too harsh. He saw a small trail of dried blood and followed it to a tree where he found a small body leaned against the tree flesh torn to bits and clothes all but tattered remains. His eyes were closed and head down but Rael would recognize that hair anywhere.  
It was almost complete silent and all Rael could hear was the ragged breath of his friend and his own beating heart as he whispered out.

"...Regis..."


	6. Chapter 6

Rael didn't know wether to feel overjoyed or sick.  
But he pushed aside any feeling he could have and focused on the one in knew he had, that one feeling being an overwhelming sense of concern and worry.   
Upon closer inspection Regis looked bad. Worse than Rael thought possible for a noble, which was another reason why he was worried, it'd been a week hadn't it? Regis should be at least a little healed if he had been here the entire time. Rael really just wanted to shake Regis and tell him to wake up but the better part of his mind decided that might actually kill him.   
Rael quickly checked to make sure Regis was indeed breathing and checked his pulse. When confirming he was still alive he took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders, hiding as much of the bloody mess that was left of his friend as much as possible. He then carefully hoisted Regis onto his back making sure the jacket was still in place and that Regis's head was nestled against his shoulder hiding his bruised and cut face from view as well as most of his head. Rael made his way slowly out of the forest and back onto the sidewalk trying to to jostle Regis and cause further harm than necessary. He began walking back the way he had come at an achingly slow pace, as much as he wanted to just run as fast as possible back to the house to Frankenstein to see what the hell was wrong with Regis, he really couldn't risk hurting him any more. He was so focused on his walking he didn't notice that the children had appeared down the sidewalk until they had spotted him and called out.  
"Rael!"  
Rael's head shot up and he stared at the children who were only a few feet away.  
"Rael, is that Regis? Wasn't he at his grandpas?" Shinwoo nearly shouted from his spot next to Yuna.  
"Yeah Tao told us he wouldn't be back for awhile...whys he on your back? Oh my god is he hurt?!" Ikhan suddenly inquired.  
Rael really just wanted to wipe their minds and continue walking to the house but he instead kept walking and spun a quick story to hold them off as well as get their help.  
"Regis ended up coming home early but it seems he got a bit lost and fell pretty bad, it's not life threatening don't worry he's just a little scratched up, but it seems the whole experience really tired him out. If possible could one of you contact Frankenstein and tell him we need his assistance?"   
Ikhan nodded and pulled out his phone typing in numbers at an alarming pace, it seems he didn't buy the everything's alright part and only heard 'call Frankenstein we need help' part. From the looks of it none of the children bought it, but if it got Regis home faster Rael couldn't bring himself to care.  
"Rai? Nevermind it's an emergency! We need someone over here fast! Regis is real hurt! I'm with Shinwoo and Yuna and we just ran into Rael and Regis. Oh! And we're on the sidewalk we take to get to the forest park place! Please hurry!"  
Rael could only halfway listen to the conversation Ikhan had on the phone as he snapped his head to look at Regis who had suddenly seemed to have trouble breathing. Shinwoo must have seen his panic because he seemed to take notice.  
"Rael! Lay him on the ground leaned against something!"  
Rael did what he was told in a sort of mindless haze subconsciously leaning Regis up against his own body so that he was situated more in Rael's lap, the jacket draped over the worst of his wound so the children wouldn't see but even from what you could see... Regis didn't look good.  
"Oh my god.." Yuna breathed in and her eyes started watering as Regis continued to struggle for air. Rael mind acted fast as he remembered something like this happening in the past with Regis. He raised his hand and leaned Regis forward before hitting his back in one hard single stroke.   
Regis suddenly room in a huge breath and coughed loudly and hoarsely, blood coming up in horrible spatters on the pavement.   
Rael breathed a sigh of relief and leaned Regis back against him to see his face as well as get a better look at just how much blood he had coughed up. The children had begun to panic however.  
"You call that okay?! Rael what happened?!" Shinwoo was yelling as he stood in front of a crying Yuna and Ikhan. All the stress hit Rael and before he could stop himself or get angry he whispered,"I.. I don't know..he..he.." Rael's eyes welled up and his voice shook but he couldn't put together an explanation for Shinwoo so he opted to squeeze Regis a little tighter and close his eyes. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh it's nothing I just found good old Regis dying propped up against a tree no big deal! You know Regis! Always getting himself killed!' Then themed laugh and call it night hey see you at school tomorrow! But before any more harm could be done a car came up and out came the entire Frankenstein Household. Tao, Takeo, and M-21 had a stretcher and were immediately by Regis looking both relived and worried, if they though he looked bad now wait until they saw underneath the jacket and away from what Rael was doing his best to hide from the children. Normally he would have been angry but he found himself so relived to see them that he almost didn't notice them try and remove the jacket and carry him onto the stretcher but he did. He quickly pulled the jacket back up and stared wide eyed at the three of them as they stared back.  
"Rael, we have to get him home." M-21 stated through gritted teeth. Rael would have come back with a witty retort but he instead managed with a glance to the children then to the jacket on Regis's chest then back to them. They seemed to get it as they suddenly looked horrified back at Regis as if they couldn't imagine anything could possibly be worse than what was visible already. The rest passed in a blur Rai and Seira trying to calm the children as they were loaded into the car and driven back to the house finally. Rael refusing to sit anywhere other than next to Regis and unable to answer any off their questions at the moment opting to make sure Regis kept breathing the entire way home. Praying, that he would wake up.


	7. Continuation

The entire trip home passed in a blur.   
Rael gripped Regis's hand as tightly as he could without possibly hurting him any more than he already was. Regis still hadn't shown any signs of waking up even as practically everyone in the car was screaming at everything trying to get home as fast as possible so uthey could treat Regis, or at least try.  
   When they arrived Regis was carefully transported to the lab where Frankenstein abruptly shut everyone out. Rael wanted to yell at him, tell him he needed to be with Regis but found his voice was refusing to work and his limbs refusing to move.   
    When Seira came back from dropping off the children she found all memebers of the household gathered on the couch Tao seemed to be trying, and failing, to lighten the mood while Takeo and M-21 sat an either side of him deciding wether shutting him up would be a good or bad idea. Rai seemed concerned as he held his now cold tea. Rael was in a chair off to the side head in his hands, at first glance he just looked annoyed at Taos talking but if you looked closer you could see he was shaking just slightly. Rael couldn't help but think that somehow this was all his fault. His eyes glazed over with tears but he refused to let himself cry, now wasn't the time and there was no way he was showing his weakness in front of all these people even if he was starting to trust them more. So he sat in silence waiting for any sort of news on Regis.

When Frankenstein emerged he looked angry and sad all wrapped into one. Rael was up in an instant along with everyone else, immediately questions spilled out of their mouths wondering if their youngest noble was okay.  
"He's stable for now, but there's a 50/50 chance he won't make it through the night and even if he does... he may not wake up again."


	8. Please

Rael froze at that. What was he supposed to do? So he, as calmly as possible, asked if they could see him. Frankenstein seemed apprehensive but finally said that they could but only one at a time. Rael elected to wait until everyone else had gone and the waiting felt like an eternity before he finally stood up and walked down to where he knew Regis was. He almost didn't want to see if he was even a fraction as bad as he was earlier, but he soldiered on and finally he saw him. Regis seemed to drown in the white sheets around him and he was hooked up in all sorts of machines but he did look better, Frankenstein had done his best after all. He still looked horrible and if not for the constant rise and fall of his chest Rael would have thought he had been far too late. Rael sat down in the chair next to the bed Regis was situated in and held his hand close to his heart. He wanted to just crawl right in with him and pretend all of this was a dream and he simply had Regis curled up against him like all those nights ago. But he knew better, for one it might hurt Regis further and for two it might anger him if he woke up. When he woke up. So for now Rael contented himself with holding Regis' hand close to his chest until his exhaustion caught up with him and he felt his head fall onto the bed and his eyes close. He didn't notice Regis' hand twitch a bit tighter in his own and even if he had he would have thought it was nothing but a hallucination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I left everyone hanging for quite some time. I have zero excuses but I still hope you enjoy this.


	9. Please

Rael froze at that. What was he supposed to do? So he, as calmly as possible, asked if they could see him. Frankenstein seemed apprehensive but finally said that they could but only one at a time. Rael elected to wait until everyone else had gone and the waiting felt like an eternity before he finally stood up and walked down to where he knew Regis was. He almost didn't want to see if he was even a fraction as bad as he was earlier, but he soldiered on and finally he saw him.   
Regis seemed to drown in the white sheets around him and he was hooked up in all sorts of machines but he did look better, Frankenstein had done his best after all. He still looked horrible and if not for the constant rise and fall of his chest Rael would have thought he had been far too late. Rael sat down in the chair next to the bed Regis was situated in and held his hand close to his heart. He wanted to just crawl right in with him and pretend all of this was a dream and he simply had Regis curled up against him like all those nights ago. But he knew better, for one it might hurt Regis further and for two it might anger him if he woke up. When he woke up. So for now Rael contented himself with holding Regis' hand close to his chest until his exhaustion caught up with him hand he felt his head fall onto the bed and his eyes close. He didn't notice Regis' hand twitch a bit tighter in his own and even if he had he would have thought it was nothing but a hallucination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile:/

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if anyone out there want to write some Rael x Regis fanfic I'll be you're number one supporter. I love them. But there is nothing on them. If you guys find something I would love to know. First fanfiction of mine so tear it apart so i can improve!


End file.
